The present invention relates to a plate joiner including a fence support, a drive, and a fence system. The fence support includes a cutter and a contact surface, which defines a cutter slot. The cutter is arranged and configured to protrude from fence support through cutter slot to make a plunge cut into a surface of a workpiece when the contact surface is pressed against the surface and the cutter is plunged into the workpiece by pushing on a rearward handle portion of the tool. The drive is arranged and configured to rotatably drive the cutter through a motor.
A preferred plate joiner includes a cutter plunge system arranged and configured to provide a plurality of release positions that reduce the distance traveled in making a plunge cut for a smaller blade and to prevent a blade from protruding from the tool in a release position. A preferred cutter plunge system includes a safety lever which physically excludes a larger blade than is conveniently housed at a forward release position and directs cutting dust toward a dust release aperature in a forward release position.